


Goodnight Kiss

by fuzipenguin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autochorissexuality, Demisexuality, Dirty Talk, Electricity, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Before Thundercracker, the twins entertain one another.





	Goodnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalloonArcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fetch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682280) by [BalloonArcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonArcade/pseuds/BalloonArcade). 



> Because there was a line in Fetch, chapter 2 about Sunstreaker loving to recieve oral sex. And I wanted to see it. Hats off to balloonarcade for an awesome fic with such a great demisexual Sunstreaker!

                “Sideswipe, do you have to be draped all over me?” Sunstreaker asked irritably, pushing at Sideswipe’s shoulder.

                Sideswipe raised his head from where he had been resting his cheek on Sunstreaker’s chest, dreamily listening to his brother’s spark. He peered up under the edge of the data pad Sunstreaker was holding.

                “I’ve been draped all over you most of the evening,” he pointed out.

                “Yes, but you’re hot,” Sunstreaker complained.

                Sideswipe chuckled, dipping his head so he could lick up a path up Sunstreaker’s central chest seam. “’ppreciate that. Not as hot as you, though.”

                Sunstreaker sighed and let his datapad drop to the side. “That’s not what I meant. And stop that.”

                He pushed Sideswipe’s head to the side, whipping a cloth out of subspace to wipe away the trail of oral lubricant. Sideswipe grinned, sliding down a fraction to place a kiss on Sunstreaker’s upper belly instead.

                “Oh? You want me to put my mouth someplace else then?” Sideswipe asked, frame warming further at the idea. Hard not to be just a little revved up; after all, he had been lying atop Sunstreaker’s front, between his spread thighs for the past few hours. No place better to be.

                “That’s also not what I meant!” Sunstreaker said, but his hand landed on top of Sideswipe’s helm in a caress instead of a shove. Sideswipe gave a small purr as Sunstreaker’s thumb rubbed the base of Sideswipe’s right sensory horn.

                “Sure about that?” Sideswipe asked cheekily. He winked at his twin, reluctantly pulling away from Sunstreaker’s hand to begin kissing his way down Sunstreaker’s belly. Sunstreaker watched him, mouth dropping open slightly as Sideswipe slipped his growing desire into the bond. In answer, Sunstreaker relaxed his hold on his end, receiving the emotions with a small shiver.

                “I was reading,” Sunstreaker pouted, an expression so adorable that Sideswipe couldn’t resist climbing back up his twin to kiss it. Sunstreaker grumbled as their plating slid together with a little squeal, but he readily returned the press of Sideswipe’s lips. He sighed into Sideswipe’s mouth, hands coming up to stroke Sideswipe’s back.

                “You can read some other time,” Sideswipe said in between slow licks to Sunstreaker’s lower lip. “Now is ‘Make Sunstreaker Feel Really Really Good’ time.”

                “Mmm… when’s Sideswipe’s Feel Good Time?” Sunstreaker questioned. His knees rose, thighs bracketing Sideswipe’s hips and Sideswipe reflexively ground their panels together. If Sideswipe wasn’t mistaken, the heat behind his cover was matched equally by Sunstreaker’s.

                Awesome! Sunstreaker seemed to be squarely on board with the rest of the evening’s plans. And pretty quickly too.

                … what had he been reading again?

                “Somewhere in all that… don’t worry about it, love,” Sideswipe replied, kissing his way along Sunstreaker’s jawline. Once he reached his twin’s neck, he bit at the large energon tubing there, making Sunstreaker’s arch, his hood pressing against Sideswipe’s.

                Supporting himself on one hand, he used the other to finger the transformation seam in Sunstreaker’s shoulder. On the next squirm, he slipped a sharpened digit tip between the two plates, unerringly finding the capacitor lying beneath and flicking it. A crackle of electricity rolled down Sunstreaker’s arm as the capacitor tripped its charge. Sideswipe immediately removed his finger and bent to kiss the seam, his lips tingling pleasantly.

                “I… I always worry…” Sunstreaker admitted. His pelvis thrust up against Sideswipe’s just as he reached through their bond, latching onto Sideswipe’s desire.

                Sideswipe shuddered when he felt Sunstreaker’s panel slide aside in response to Sideswipe’s arousal and his mouth moistened. “Trust me, baby, it’s all good,” Sideswipe said, already distracted with the thought of kissing his way back down Sunstreaker’s gorgeous frame like a pirate following a map to a secret treasure.

                “What’s on the menu tonight, sweetspark?” Sideswipe whispered, ex-venting a stream of hot air up the curve of Sunstreaker’s neck. He ended at Sunstreaker’s audial and he nibbled on the edge interspersed with little teasing flicks of his glossa. “What are you imagining in that wonderful head of yours?”

                He raised himself up on his palms and looked down at Sunstreaker to see his brother’s optics shut, his head arched back. Sideswipe ground his still covered array against Sunstreaker’s exposed one in a slow slide and Sunstreaker made a choked sound.

                “I’m… I’m sucking on your spike!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, body jolting as Sideswipe slipped his hand down Sunstreaker’s side, digging into a seam to find another capacitator. He pinched it between two sharp digit tips and tugged. It released its charge with an audible crackle, and Sideswipe moved up and backwards, plopping down onto Sunstreaker’s spread thighs.

                “Mmmm… feels good, baby,” Sideswipe murmured, humbled. It was extremely rare that Sunstreaker fantasized about himself with Sideswipe. Well, Sideswipe was going to take full advantage of it. He dug his fingers under Sunstreaker’s slowly lifting plating and stroked the powerful cables attaching his torso to his pelvis. Along the way, he flicked a few more capacitors, rapidly building up Sunstreaker’s lust. “I’m already leaking; we’re making a mess, you and I… it’s dribbling down your chin.”

                Out of the corner of his optic, he caught Sunstreaker’s glossa swiping along his lower lip as if licking something up. Sideswipe shuddered, his burst of arousal at the sight making Sunstreaker moan.

                “Nnngh… you’re fragging my… mouth,” Sunstreaker said brokenly, his hand coming up to trace over his lips.

                “You keep flicking your glossa under the head… it’s driving me crazy,” Sideswipe confirmed absently. His gaze zeroed in on Sunstreaker’s bared valve, flushed and shiny in the overhead light. He slid his hands farther down, bracketing Sunstreaker’s hips. Thumbs sweeping outwards in a curve, they just brushed the sides of the valve.

                “I’m gonna eventually overload down your throat,” Sideswipe continued, moving his hands again as he scooted backwards to give himself more room. “You’re going to drink down every drop, aren’t you?”

                “… yes. Yes!” Sunstreaker called out, pelvis bouncing upwards when Sunstreaker stroked three fingers directly over that wet slit. _Primus_ , his brother was so pretty… _everywhere._ It should honestly be illegal and he told Sunstreaker that over their bond, the concept wrapped in awe and devotion.

                Sideswipe used his thumb and forefinger to spread the valve pleats, his middle finger slipping deeper and coating itself in slick. He painted it all over the outside of Sunstreaker’s valve, gently massaging the outer lips, until Sunstreaker’s hips began to rock.

                _You’ll wipe me up later?_ Sunstreaker asked, a thread of worry accompanying the words.

                _If I don’t get everything with my mouth… of course, yeah,_ Sideswipe replied. Sunstreaker produced a wordless blurt of static and his fingers fisted the berth cover at his side.

                “… taking… taking you as deep as I can…” Sunstreaker moaned.

                Sideswipe slowly slid a finger into Sunstreaker’s channel, watching the walls constrict around it. “Your nasal ridge is smushed against my belly,” he said, adding onto Sunstreaker’s fantasy with a little groan. “I love how your fingers dig into my hips, keeping me there.”

                A second finger slipped inside next to the first and he thrust them in and out several times before removing them. He stroked upwards across Sunstreaker’s anterior node and he cried out, so Sideswipe did it again, just to hear the startled, yet hungry, sound.

                He lifted his hand, optic shutters sliding closed as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking off Sunstreaker’s juices. His enjoyment of the taste was pushed along their bond and Sideswipe decided that he couldn’t wait any longer.

                “Gonna eat you out… gonna make you scream for me, Sunny,” Sideswipe murmured, hurriedly shifting onto his abdomen, helm squarely between Sunstreaker’s upper thighs. Without any other warning, he dove in, settling his lips over Sunstreaker’s entrance and dipping his glossa inside as far as it could go.

                Sunstreaker’s hips jerked up and Sideswipe slid an arm under his brother’s thigh, grasping the side of it to help keep Sunstreaker still.

                “Talk to me,” Sideswipe suggested, breaking away just to lick a path up the left outer lips. “I wanna hear everything you’re seeing.” He dove back down, nibbling and licking the pleats, purposely ignoring the nubbin he could see throbbing an inch away from his optics.

                “You’re… I…” Sunstreaker gasped, head rolling back and forth on the pillow. “Oh, Primus… there’s more… others… waiting behind you.”

                _I bet they want to frag that beautiful mouth of yours, don’t they?_ Sideswipe asked. He tilted his head forward, letting his nasal ridge stroke up the center of Sunstreaker’s slit. It quivered and leaked more and Sideswipe sucked up the sweet tasting lubricants before they could trickle down over Sunstreaker’s aft.

                Sunstreaker absolutely hated being in a wet spot.

                “They… they do… they’re circling me… you move away… so they can have their turn.”

                Sideswipe finally had to release his cover at the thought, his spike pressurizing so fast his head swam. He ground it against the berth, bundling up the sweet ache and sending it to his brother. Sunstreaker’s spike housing was still closed, which was fine with Sideswipe. He had absolutely no problem giving his full attention to the gorgeous valve currently drenching his faceplates with slick.

                “I’m jerking them off… two at a time…” Sunstreaker continued, his hand landing on the back of Sideswipe’s helm. He tugged while tilting his pelvis up in silent entreaty, but Sideswipe held off from what he knew his twin wanted. Instead he gently slid three fingers into Sunstreaker’s valve, curling the tips up and raking across the ceiling. Calipers rippled hungrily and Sunstreaker’s thighs clamped down on Sideswipe’s shoulders, one pede slipping to his upper back, trying to drag him closer.

                _You gonna let them shoot onto your face, baby?_ Sideswipe whispered. _You’re gonna look so hot with their loads dripping down your cheeks… your lips…_

                Sunstreaker moaned, lust blazing across their bond. Sideswipe languished in it for a few short seconds before rewarding his brother. Giving Sunstreaker’s entrance a last swipe of his glossa, he moved up, gently blowing on the hooded anterior node. It blinked fitfully at him, Sunstreaker’s fingers tightening down on Sideswipe’s head.

                “There’s so many…” Sunstreaker whimpered. “You’re watching… you’re watching it all… your spike… I want it last… want to swallow it down again…”

                _Feel your lips stretch around it… not too much… just right… like I was made for your mouth,_ Sideswipe sighed into his brother’s head, and took that heated nub between his lips, gently suckling it.

                Sunstreaker shrieked at the sudden influx of pleasure, his pedes scrambling at Sideswipe’s back, wordlessly begging for more. Sideswipe gave it to him, licking over the bundle of sensors again and again with a flattened glossa. Every so often, he’d pause to roll the little node between his lips, giving it a gentle suck before going back to lapping enthusiastically.

                “I want it… I want it…” Sunstreaker chanted, although Sideswipe wasn’t quite certain if it was to the images in his head or the mouth on his valve. Regardless, Sideswipe would give his brother whatever he wanted, whether it was real or not.

                _I’ll give it to you,_ Sideswipe promised. _It’ll be all you’ll taste for days. Whatever you can’t take, I'll scoop up from your chin and use it paint my name on your chest. They can overload on you, but you’re_ mine.

                Sunstreaker made a high pitched whining noise and smashed Sideswipe’s face against his valve. He ground against Sideswipe’s mouth with little jerks of his hips and Sideswipe shuddered, his optics slipping closed as he went limp and let himself be used. Their bond was flooded with heat and want and his array ached as lubricant welled up around his still deeply buried fingers.

                _Come on… that’s it… take my spike, baby… all of it… all of it’s for you, every last inch,_ Sideswipe crooned. _Overload with me…_

                Sideswipe returned back all that desire with his own, threaded equally with love and adoration. Feeling Sunstreaker hovering at the edge, Sideswipe slipped a finger beneath the plating on Sunstreaker’s lower right side. He found the capacitor there, hot to the charge with excess charge. He caressed it with a little circular motion and then roughly tugged at it with one claw.

                Electricity arched out, sending a tingle up his shoulder and making him shiver. The sensation was much more intense for Sunstreaker; Sideswipe felt it like an echo, spreading outwards and inwards all at once and hurtling his twin over that precipice.

                Sunstreaker arched upwards and froze for several tense seconds. Then he dropped back down to the berth, groaning brokenly as he rocked against Sideswipe’s mouth. Even as the pleasure doubled back to Sideswipe, he shunted it to the side, focusing on drawing out the overload for his twin. Sunstreaker’s hand on his helm had gone lax, but Sideswipe knew how his twin liked to be coaxed down from the sensory high. He pressed his lips together, carefully sliding them up and down Sunstreaker’s node in tiny rubs. Each pass lightened in intensity until he was barely making contact.

                Once the shudders started quieting, he diverted his attention farther down. He hurriedly licked up the overflow of lubricants, the scent making its way into Sideswipe’s head and digging in with hooked claws. His humping of the bed picked up in intensity as he fully immersed himself in Sunstreaker’s lingering pleasure.

                Another thirty seconds and he broke.

                “Sunny… _Sunny_ ,” he moaned against his twin’s lower belly. He pushed himself up onto his hands and started slithering up his twin’s frame, careful to not smear the wet head of his spike over Sunestreaker’s plating although he desperately wanted to. “Can I… please…?”

                Words were leaving him, but fortunately, Sunstreaker was well versed in Sideswipe’s arousal-led incoherent images along their bond.

                “Mmm… yeah, go ahead…” Sunstreaker murmured drowsily, blinking half-lidded optic shutters. He spread his legs even wider and Sideswipe’s hips notched between them, his spike sliding home in a single thrust.

                Sideswipe moaned helplessly, a tiny part of his processor reminding him that his right hand and face were still pretty wet. He slumped down onto his twin, lubricant-damp fingers clenching into the pillow by Sunstreaker’s helm. Sunstreaker’s hands came up and shakily stroked Sideswipe’s lower back as he started to thrust.

                His spike was surrounded by pure heaven. Sunstreaker’s valve was still twitching with aftershocks, incredibly slick with a molten warmth and Sideswipe knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He pressed his forehelm against his wrist and let his lower body take over, losing himself to the sensations.

                He kept his end of the bond wide open, continuously pulsing waves of love and gratitude through it. Rousing from his overload-induced lassitude, Sunstreaker returned them with interest.

                Hips stuttering at the emotional flood, Sideswipe’s body went tense. “Can I come in you? I’ll clean you up, I promise, I will…” Sideswipe said in a babbled rush as he held back, waiting for permission.

                Sunstreaker made an exasperated sound against Sideswipe’s cheek. “Yes, yes, go ahead,” he urged, sliding a hand down to Sideswipe’s aft and exerting downwards pressure.

                It was all he needed. Sideswipe thrust two more times and then sunk deep inside his twin, spike twitching as it pulsed out transfluid. He clutched at Sunstreaker’s hip, shuddering with each sharp wave of pleasure. He felt deliriously blessed to have such an amazing mate.

                Slotted together as they were, the spin of their sparks gradually started to slow, matching each other’s. As they finally harmonized, Sideswipe went limp. All of the tension drained out of him and he probably could have slipped into recharge right then and there, but Sunstreaker jostled him, nosing at Sideswipe’s cheek.

                “Kiss,” he demanded, lips brushing against the side of Sideswipe’s face.

                “…nnngh… no…” Sideswipe croaked, his frame responding sluggishly to his processor’s command to move. “At least not right this second. Gotta clean up.”

                Sunstreaker made a disgruntled sound, but obligingly stopped sending little insistent bursts of want through their bond. After another few seconds, Sideswipe was finally able to stir and he slowly leveraged himself up, fumbling for the cloth Sunstreaker had had earlier.

                It was practically shoved in his face, now damp with cleanser. Sideswipe grinned into the cloth as he wiped his mouth with it. Sunstreaker was often clingy after an interface and he could get impatient for his snuggles.

                It was fragging adorable.

                He could also get weirded out by all the fluids too, Sideswipe knew. So he was careful to get every drop of lubricants off his faceplates before turning to their groins. He gently pulled out, immediately wiping up the mixed fluids as they started trickling out of Sunstreaker’s valve. He could tolerate a small amount in the opening as long as the surrounding areas were dry.

                “Alright, you’ll need a wash in a bit, but that’s as good as it’s gonna get until then,” Sideswipe finally announced. He gently nudged the side of Sunstreaker’s thigh and his panel obligingly slid shut.

                “Now kiss?” Sunstreaker asked with an arched orbital ridge.

                Sideswipe tossed the cloth over the edge of the berth and flopped down next to his twin, flinging an arm and leg over that beautiful frame.

                “I’m all yours,” he promised.

 

~ End

               

               

               


End file.
